Itoshii Hito
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: [The Gazette] Song fic RukiUruha Ruki fait une déclaration à Uruha, mais celui la prend mal. Il a peur d'avoir ruiné le souple de son ami. Il pensait pourtant avoir été discret...


**Auteur :**Akira  
**Genre :**song fic  
**Pairing :** Ruki/Uruha  
**Groupe:**Gazette  
**Disclaimer :** bon j'ai finit par choisir la chanson sa a été dure donc voilà itoshii ito c'est a miyavi et pas a moi et les gazette n'appartienne qu'a eux même o petiote précision : les paragraphes en gras c'est pour Uruha et en gras italique c'est Ruki…lol se complique pas la vie  
**Dédicace spéciale :** a Mon Ni-chan o parce qu'elle est tout le temps en train de m'aider pour mes fics (oui même celle la uu même si elle le savait pas : p) et que moi je fais pas grand-chose pour elle alors voilà, je lui ait fait une fic j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Itoshii ito**

Le guitariste sortit en courant de la pièce. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant? Il n'était pas prêt…non pas maintenant…  
Il avait finit par ce dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il c'était fait une raison en le voyant sortir avec elle…il avait réussit à l'accepter…il avait arrêté de maudire cette fille, chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à faire avec les autres partenaires qu'il avait eut avant …Homme ou femme…  
Mais la, le voyant si heureux…il n'avait pas pu, c'était injuste se disait il, il devait accepté qu'il soit heureux, même si lui ne l'était pas…au moins l'un d'eux avait trouvé le bonheur…  
Mais alors pourquoi…si ils étaient si bien ensemble pourquoi l'avait elle laisser tombé…et pourquoi lui avait il dit ces mots, ces trois petits mots qui ont fait battre son cœur à 100 à l'heure, eux qui ont fait couler les larmes…mais pas de joie, non…de désespoir…Et maintenant il courait vers le parking, ressassant mille et un souvenirs, pleurant plus de larmes qu'il n'en avait jamais pleuré…  
Tout ça pour une déclaration…tout ça parce qu'il lui avait dit "je t'aime"…  
Il entra dans sa voiture, et mis le contacte…la radio s'alluma et la voix légèrement cassée de miyavi sortit des enceintes… Les larmes doublèrent il aurait voulut changer se station…il avait toujours aimer cette chanson sans savoir pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, c'était trop dur…c'était trop…lui…  
Pourtant sa main refusait de coupé le son ou la radio…c'était comme si son corps voulait le punir d'être parti de cette façon…  
Il avait vaguement entendu le chanteur lui demandé de resté, mais il n'avait pas pu…c'était trop dur…

**Itoshii hito...nakanaide, warattemisete  
Namida ga mitakute "suki" tte itta n ja nai n da yo?**

A présent seul dans le local, Ruki prit sa tête entre ses mains… il s'y attendait…mais pourtant il n'y était pas préparé. Il aurait voulu…qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique cette réaction…  
Il lui avait juste dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis longtemps et il n'avait réussit qu'à le faire pleurer…  
Il avait pourtant fait attention…pris toute les précautions…Mais encore une fois, il avait tout fait de travers…et maintenant Uruha devait lui en vouloir…Et surtout, il devait ne plus rien comprendre…la veille encore lui et Yumiko filaient le parfait amour…  
Mais comment lui expliqué qu'elle l'avait quitté parce qu'elle c'était rendu compte qu'avec elle il portait un masque…un masque d'amour et d'attention…Comme quoi les femmes on un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose…elle avait bien sentit qu'il n'était pas réellement heureux avec lui…il avait suffit qu'elle vienne à une seule répétition du groupe pour s'en rendre compte…  
Elle avait vu tout les regard qu'ils se lançaient, la façon qu'ils avaient de se parler…même si ce n'était pas flagrant ça se voyait assez pour qu'elle devine…pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il y avait entre eux et qu'ils ne voulaient apparemment pas admettre…  
Oui, elle l'avait quitté, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur lourd…mais elle lui avait répété que c'était pour lui qu'elle le faisait…parce qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'il ne serais jamais heureux avec elle…elle lui avait répété qu'il ne devait pas se voiler la face, qu'il n'avait qu'à aller lui parler, tout lui avouer…  
Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle le conseillerait pour en séduire un autre qu'elle…  
Pourtant ça n'avait pas marché…il était parti sans rien dire…mais pourquoi? Il fallait qu'il comprenne…il fallait qu'il aille le voir…oui…  
Le blond sorti en courant du local, prenant juste le temps d'attraper son manteau et ses clefs de voiture puis, il prit le chemin de l'appartement du guitariste.

_**Itoshii hito...daijoubu, sabishiku nanka nai deshou  
Datte anata ga sabishii toki, bokumo sabishii n da yo?**_

Uruha arriva bientôt chez lui, il entra dans cet appartement si vide de toute chaleur humaine et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
Était-ce à cause de lui qu'elle l'avait laissez tombé?… non…pourvu que non…il ne voulait pas qu'elle soufre…qu'il souffre par sa faute…Il ne le méritait pas…  
Et pourtant…il lui avait dit, il lui avait murmuré à la fin de la répétition…"c'est fini…elle est partie…" oui mais à cause de qui? De lui? Avait elle sentie les regards qu'ils posaient sur eux lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble? Ce mélange de jalousie, d'amour et de joie de les voir heureux…? Il c'était promis de ne pas interférer…il ne pouvait pas l'avoir?…et bien soit, il l'acceptait sans bronché.  
Recroquevillé sur son lit il pleurait des larmes silencieuses, s'insultant de tout les noms d'être parti…  
Il aurait du lui demander des explications…il était trop lâche, trop…  
Il aurait voulut s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveillé, rêver pour toujours de son visage, sentir son corps contre le sien, sachant qu'il ne le sentirait jamais autrement…s'endormir pour toujours, au diable le groupe et les responsabilités, il voulait juste resté avec lui…même si ce n'était qu'un rêve…  
Il ferma les yeux…se laissant porté par un nouveau fantasme ou ils seraient ensemble… même si ce n'était qu'un songe…une illusion…

**Itoshii hito...tojita me wa, mada akecha dame da kanne  
Sono mama...sono mama...tte necha dame da yo.**

La main levée, comme si il allait frapper sur le pan de bois résolument fermé devant lui, le chanteur hésitait…  
Et si il ne voulait pas le voir…  
Il approcha lentement sa main de la sonnette, apparemment décidé, mais sentant le morceau de métal froid sous son doigt, il se stoppa.  
Comment allait il réagir…si il était parti, c'était pour une bonne raison…il ne voudrait certainement pas le voir! Qu'allait-il faire si la porte ne s'ouvrait pas…ou pire, si Uruha ouvrait mais refusait de le voir…  
_Je suis ridicule_, pensa t'il…c'est sur que ce ne serait pas facile…mais il avait promis à Yumiko d'être heureux…et il ne le serrait pas si il n'était pas avec lui…

_**Itoshii hito**_

Á présent résolu, le chanteur sonna…longtemps et avec insistance jusqu'à ce que le guitariste lui ouvre la porte.

- Ruki? Fit il reconnaissant son visiteur. Je…vas t'en…  
- Uru-chan…s'il te plait laisse moi…  
- Non…

Le guitariste ferma la porte. Ruki se retrouva le nez coller au panneau, impuissant. Il sentit la colère monté…pourquoi ne voulait il pas l'écouté, ou au moins le laissez parlé! De rage il se mis a frappez sur la porte de ses poings.

- Uruha…ouvre moi merde…explique moi…

Au bout de plusieurs secondeq sa colère baissa…il se laissa tombé lourdement sur le sol, et posa son front sur le bois. Une fine larme dévala sa joue.

- Uru…ouvre moi…je comprend pas pourquoi tu réagit comme ça…

**"Anata no tame nara shineru"**** janakute "anata no tame ni  
Ikiru" koto ni shita yo**

Uruha avait fermé la porte…Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge. Mais pourquoi était il venu!  
Le guitariste se laissa glisser contre la porte, se tenant la tête entre les mains, faisant son possible pour retenir ses sanglots, de peur que Ruki ne les entende…car il savait que c'était impossible que le chanteur ne soit plus là, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament d'abandonné si vite.  
Bientôt, il sentit le bois vibrer sous les coups que lui portait le chanteur, il les ressentait au plus profond de lui, il avait l'impression que chaque coup fissurait son cœur un peu plus…mais pourquoi s'obstinait il, il n'en valait pas la peine!  
Il entendit le frottement de ses bras contre la surface rugueuse, puis il entendit les mots doucement murmurés…  
Brusquement, il se remit sur ses pieds…il voulait lui parlé à ce point, mais pour lui dire quoi qu'il ne savait déjà!  
Il tendit la main vers la poigné de la porte mais hésita encore…puis finalement il entendit un nouveau frottement contre le bois puis plus rien…  
Prit d'une soudaine frayeur, il ouvrit brusquement la porte…et si il était partit, et si…  
Plus personne…il n'y avait plus personne devant la porte…Il sorti en trombe de l'appartement et regarda autour de lui…

_**Mochiron anata mo goissho ni.  
Kono saki mo, sono saki mo.**_

Le chanteur avait fini par se relever…si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, alors il lui parlerait demain…  
Il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il fit alors demi tour et leur regard se croisèrent…

**Motto anata wo aishiteyarinayo, boku wa sono amatta bun de iikara  
****Itoshii, itoshii hito**

- …Ruki…je…excuse moi…d'avoir réagit comme ça…

Sa voix tremblait de manière incontrôlée, de même que ses jambes qui menaçaient de le lâcher.

-…Je…tu…tu veux entrer?

_**Tatoe umarekawatta toshitemo,**_

Le chanteur fit quelque pas vers Uruha.

- …Oui…il faut qu'on parle…

**Boku wa "kono" boku de iru kara anata mo "sono" anata de itene.**

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du plus âgé. Un silence pesant c'était installé entre eux Uruha le fit s'assoir dans le canapé et disparu dans la cuisine. Il en ressorti peu après avec un verre de coca dans chaques mains.  
Il en tendit un au chanteur qui le vida d'une traite. Uruha s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de la ou était installé le chanteur.  
Celui-ci prit finalement la parole après un long silence.

- …Euh…pourquoi tu es parti comme ça tout à l'heure?

Le guitariste ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder ses pieds. Le chanteur allait continuer lorsqu'il lui coupa la parole.

-…Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparé? Si c'est à cause de moi…  
- Uruha…c'est…de l'histoire ancienne…  
- Non! Je veux savoir…je veux savoir…  
- …C'est parce que je t'aime…

_**Soshite mata onaji koto iunda   
zutto, zutto **_

Uruha enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

- Mais…  
- Uruha…toi aussi hein…dit moi que toi aussi…s'il te plait…  
- …

Le chanteur se releva et alla s'accroupir en face du guitariste. Doucement, il écarta ses mains de son visage…

_**Itoshii hito...yukkuri sono me akete goran yo.**_

- Uruha…répond moi…j'ai besoin de savoir…  
- …Je…oui…

_**Itsumo to onaji deshou?**_

Ruki se releva légèrement et approcha son visage de celui inondé de larmes du guitariste.

- …alors tout vas bien…

Il eut un sourire, et souda leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser.

_**Sore de ii n da yo.**_

Owari


End file.
